vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia Keren
Summary Sophia Keren,known as Negishi Akiko in her previous life, is one of the reincarnated students. She was reincarnated as a True Vampire to noble human family, the Kerens. Her relatives were normal humans, so she hid the fact that she is a Vampire. After her town is invaded in a war her family was killed and Shiraori took her in as her student. Shiraori put her through hellish training, causing her to have power comparable to Wrath, despite only being level 3 at their fight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Sophia Keren, Negishi Akiko, Vampire Girl Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Gender: Female Age: Around 15 years old Classification: True Vampire, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Life Attacks, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Telekinesis, Platform Creation, Precognition, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resurrection (Wrath noted that Sophia has a resurrection skill, which makes it nearly impossible for him to kill her), Summoning, Absorption, Mind Control, Resistance to Physical Attacks, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Great Weight, Acid Manipulation, the breakdown and collapse of matter, Fainting, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far stronger than Fire Dragons) Speed: Likely Subsonic (One of the strongest characters in a world where even normal humans a superhuman to some degree, comparable to Wrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City level+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Has defense stats comparable to offensive stats, far higher than a fire dragons), Mountain level with Heaven Scale (A sword strike of Wrath, with Wrath activated, only partially tore up her arm, instead of bisecting her like Wrath intended) Stamina: High (Has SP comparable to Wrath) Range: At least 200m Standard Equipment: A Greatsword Intelligence: Slightly Above Average (fairly skilled swordsman, very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and capable of thinking up new ways to combine her skills and magic, Possesses the High-Speed Calculation skill) Weaknesses: Weak against Fire, albeit that is made up through her resistance against it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ:' A skill granted to those that reincarnated from the other world. The effects are mostly unknown, but one of it is that the users are restored to optimal health upon level up. *'Higher Vampire:' A skill which causes a growth in stats by consuming blood. Can also turn others into vampires either by sucking their blood while thinking about wanting a retainer while doing the bloodsucking or killing them through sucking a lethal dose of blood. *'True Ancestor:' A title which nullifies the negative traits of the vampire species. That means Sophia has neither problems with sunlight, nor does she need to drink blood to survive. *'Immortal Body:' Increases the resistance against all attributes, except fire, light and corrosion. Additionally the user can survive any attack with 1 HP once per day, no matter what kind of attack it is. *'Heaven Scale:' A skill usually only dragons posses. It causes Sophia to grow white scales over her skin, boosting her defense to a very high degree. *'Vermilion Sea:' A combination technique made up by Sophia. It produces a red fluid which moves completely under the control of Sophia's will and it dissolves everything it touches. It is achieved by mixing the Blood Mist from her vampire ability, Strong Acid Attack, and Water Magic. **'Shining Blood Mist:' Sophia applies Shining Mist to Vermilion Sea granting it an additional freezing effect. *'Ruler skills:' Ruler Skills are unique skills that can only be acquired by a single person in the world at a time. The skills are special in that they allow a certain amount of interference with the skill system, for example enabling the ruler to make the Appraisal skill not work against them. The explanations Appraisal gives of the skills usually go:"The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivalling that of the gods. what the specific skill does Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. " **'Envy:' A skill that allows her to forcefully disable skills of her opponents, making them incapable of using said skills. *'Super-speed HP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover HP. Allows for recovery of basically all physical injuries as long as the user isn't dead. Sophia survived Wrath cutting off her head this way. *'Magic Perception:' Allows the user to sense magic. *'Magic Formula Perception:' Presumably grants the user the ability to see the magic formula of the spells others use. *'High-speed MP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover MP. *'High-speed SP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover SP. That means that the users stamina constantly replenishes. *'Magic God Act:' Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats and raises the magic stats. *'Sword Hero:' A skill that applies correction on the movement when using a sword. Essentially reflects increases Sophia's skill in swordmanship. *'Taijutsu Genius:' A skill that applies correction on the movement when fighting barehanded. Essentially reflects increases Sophia's skill in hand-to-hand combat. *'War God Spirit:' Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Poison Synthesis:' Consumes MP to customize and purify poisons. The kinds of poison that may be synthesized are dependent on skill level. **'Damage adjustment:' Modifies the strength of the poison-type damage. **'Duration adjustment:' Modifies the duration over which the poison’s effect is applied. **'Imbue Paralysis Attribute:' Applies the Paralysis attribute to the created poison. *'Medicine Synthesis:' Synthesizes medicine to treat injuries. *'Throw:' When throwing something, increases the strength and accuracy of the throw. *'Shoot:' When shooting something, increases the strength and accuracy of the shot. *'Spatial Maneuvering:' Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence, this skill allows the user to fly. As long a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Kin Domination:' A skill that enables to user to manipulate their children. *'Concentration:' Increases the ability to concentrate. *'Thought Acceleration:' Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, making it seem for the user as if things go in slow motion. *'Future Vision:' Strengthen’s the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Parallel Will:' Grants Sophia two additional consciousness, allowing him to think about multiple things at once or have one move the body to fight, while the other one casts magic. *'Great Probability Compensation:' Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. So it apparently increases the user's luck. *'Stealth:' Conceals the user’s presence. *'Concealment:' Camouflages the target. Adds an effect that makes it so that the concealed object is hard to perceive with the 5 senses. Can even be used to conceal skills. *'Silence:' Dampens the sounds the user produces. *'Odorless:' Erases the users smell. *'Emperor:' Increases the effects of all skills. Furthermore, applies the corruption-attributed effect (Fear) when the user attempts to intimidate a target. *'Presence Perception:' Allows the user to detect the presence of others. *'Danger Perception:' Warns the user about danger. *'Movement Perception:' Increases the users ability to perceive movement. *'Heat Perception:' Allows the user to perceive heat. *'Space Perception:' Allows the user to detect changes in space. *'Appraisal:' Displays information about various things (Like Stats, Race and Skills). If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Ice Magic:' Magic which allows the manipulation of ice and freezing of things. **'Shining Mist:' A spell of Ice Prison Magic. A beautiful mist that shines white, but is actually capable of freezing and shattering everything it touches into flakes. According to Sophia it even freezes explosions. **'Ice Spears:' Sophia can create Ice Spears and launch them at her opponent. *'Shadow Magic:' A low-rank Darkness magic that manipulates shadows. **'Deep Shadow:' Darkens target shadow. **'Widen Shadow:' Manipulate the size of a shadow. **'Surface Shadows:' Creates a shadow, even where there is light. **'Shape Shadow:' Allows to shape shadows. **'Harden Shadow:' Enables the user to give shadows physical form. **'Manipulate Shadow:' Enables the user to manipulate/move shadows. **'Shadow Meld:' Lets the user sink things into a shadow. The mana expenditure increases based on how large the object is, though it’s impossible to sink an object into a shadow smaller than itself. Things submerged in shadow, seem to go to someplace one could call the Shadow Dimension. This dimension has no air, nor can one really move around, so it’s an incredibly dangerous space that will basically just kill you if you enter it. However it’s impossible to actually close the entrance once something’s inside. *'Darkness Magic:' Evolved Version of Shadow Magic. **'Dark World:' A spell which produces a great amount of darkness to gush out enveloping the surroundings. Those touched by the darkness are damaged greatly. **'Darkness Bullet:' A magic that fires a pitch black ball according to the name. It's a dark attribute attack and seems to have the shock attribute added, when it hits, it will burst open and inflict damage to the opponent. **'Darkness Spear:' The spear version of the Darkness Bullet, and pierce attribute damage is added to it. **'Darkness Blade:' Creates a blade of darkness. *'Poison Magic:' Magic that manipulates poison. **'Poison Touch:' Inflicts poison damage on target touched. **'Poison Bolt:' Fires a projectile at the target, dealing poison-type damage. **'Poison Mist:' Causes a mist of poison to spread out. *'Treatment Magic:' Healing spells. **'Micro Treatment:' A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery:' Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery:' Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Night Vision:' Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto:' Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. Can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skill can be used to be able to watch the overlapping views separately. *'Clairvoyance:' Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally, it adds the ability to see through things. *'Thousand Miles Eye:' Evolved version of Clairvoyance. The distance that can be seen with it is so large that Kumoko can see the Labyrinth from a distant town. So it being actually thousand of miles isn't that unlikely. *'Magic Eye Skills:' Lesser versions of evil eye skills. One can use one of those skills per eye at the same time. Usage doesn't restrict sight. Can't be used together with Telescopic Sight or be boosted by attribute attack skills, like Greater Poison Attack. Can affect all beings within sight of the user. **'Magic Eye of Grudge:' Continually weakens all of the recipient’s stats while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. Adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to the users. **'Magic Eye of Stasis:' Paralyses the target. *'Summoning:' Sophia can summon various creatures to aid her in battle. Her attack wise strongest one are dog like shadow demons, of which she can summon at least 8 at once. She also has Bird and Mouse types. Her dog types are able to produce acid attacks. *'Charm:' Enables Sophia to charm others, effectively controlling their mind. Note: Here are all skills he is known to have. Many are not listed, as their effects are unknown beyond the name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Vampires Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Isekai Characters